The invention relates to an apparatus for laminating sheets of paper, card or board with plastic film.
Laminating devices which perform this task are known. For laminating the sheets, clear transparent films are in general used which are either self-adhesive or thermoplastic and are applied with the action of heat. For application, a pair of rollers is used which draws films off from stock rolls and, for laminating, applies them to the sheets which are passed through between the pair of rollers.
The sheets must be fed individually to such continuously working laminating devices; hitherto, this was done by manual feeding.
After laminating, a continuous film band, in which the sheets are enclosed at mutual distances, leaves the laminating device. It is then necessary to cut out the sheets, in particular along the sheet edges or at some distance from the sheet edges. There are no problems in arranging continuously working longitudinal cutters downstream of the continously working laminating device. Problems arise, however, in cross-cutting, that is to say cutting transversely to the conveying direction, since this can be carried out only while the film band is at a standstill.
Devices have been disclosed which separate sheets from a stack and feed individual sheets to, for example, printing presses. On the other hand, devices have been disclosed which cut a fed film band transversely to the conveying direction; however, because of the different working cycles, these two processes are not carried out in connection with a laminating device.